


Splash Mountain

by HardStansOnly



Series: you would (k)not believe it [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: A/B/O, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And all that jazz, Daddy Kink, Daddy!JB, Kissing, M/M, Mild Kink, Omega!Jackson, Other, Rimming, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Wet & Messy, alpha!Jaebum, buckets of slick, jb is the deviant we all know we are, jb just wants to wax shitty poetic at jackson, slight body worship, we back at it again kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardStansOnly/pseuds/HardStansOnly
Summary: Jackson isn't just wet during his heat





	Splash Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> All I'm saying is that in the year of our lord 2019 with access to internet if someone calls themselves a puppy they know what they're about and we should respect it - S
> 
> In the words of wise words of Rae:  
> "the real test of a top or bottom is which part of ABO you get distracted by."

Jaebum was going to go insane before the end of practice. He could feel it.

Jackson’s heat had ended nearly a week ago with life returning mostly to normal. Once they cleaned up everything in Jackson’s room the rapper had immediately moved into Jaebum’s room since it was bigger. They used to share a room until they had presented differently and were required by law to have their own rooms. After nearly two years of separation Jaebum now got to go to sleep and wake up curled around his pretty omega. His Jackson who fit against his body like the man was made specifically to be there.

Jaebum still wasn’t quite sure how he managed to luck out like he did. Jackson was everything he had ever dreamed of even when the younger was being a pain in the ass or arguing with him. Or when he was filling the room with the scent of slick like he was doing now. They all knew it was completely unintentional, that it was his body reacting to not only his heat but the two other omegas and the two betas in their group. Now that he had his heat Jackson had to take frequent breaks to run to the bathroom, bright red with embarrassment each time. Jabeum was grateful that aside form a few good natured jokes no one was giving him grief or making him uncomfortable. As it was the maknae line often would go with him for Omega/Beta Bonding Time.

“You’re staring.” Mark’s laugh cut through his thoughts. Jaebum was well aware that he had a tendency to fixate on Jackson. It was something he did before any of them had ever presented and long before Jackson had his heat. Their Chinese member was handsome, hard working, and had a smile to die for. Jaebum was man enough to admit he’d been smitten for a long time.

“Says the one who hasn’t stopped staring at Yugyeom’s ass.” Jaebum grinned back. The other alpha of their group had been with their maknae since Yugyeom had his first heat at nineteen. The two were nearly attached at the hip when they weren’t in practice or doing idol activities. Fans were capricious creatures and none of them wanted to deal with the fall out if it got out they were together.

“You get used to it I promise.” Mark jerked his head to where the four were exiting through the door. “Once his body starts to regulate itself the amount of slick he’s producing will go down enough that he’ll be able to handle it.”

“Even if it doesn’t we’ll figure it out.” Jaebum shrugged. Hyper-production of slick was something that most omegas lived with even though it wasn’t talked about, least of all by male omegas. Too many centuries of bad science and social stigmas usually left omegas feeling ashamed of their bodies and how they functioned. Jaebum intended to never let Jackson feel ashamed of his body or any of its quirks. If it meant that they needed to take a few more breaks throughout their day then so be it.

“We could cut out early.” Mark offered watching Jinyong stretched on the floor. “It’s almost dinner and we’ve been at it all day.” Chewing the inside of his cheek Jaebum glanced at the clock. It would only be cutting out by a little more than an hour and they did put in nearly ten hours the day before. “Go get Jackson and head home. Me and the guys will clean up and go get dinner. I’ll make sure to bring you two something back.”

Pressing a kiss to Mark’s cheek Jaebum grabbed both his bag and Jackson’s. “Thanks Mark.”

*

The rapper sat on their bed looking a little down after his shower absently fiddling with the chain around his wrist then moving to twist the ring on his thumb. Jaebum knew Jackson had been embarrassed and felt no small amount of guilt about practice being cut short. They had been going full tilt since before they debuted, even on their down time they work always working on something. Sometimes Jaebum wondered if they even knew how to relax anymore.

Kissing the Jackson’s forehead softly Jaebum took a quick shower to avoid leaving his lover alone longer than necessary. He didn't want to let his lover get too lost in his head. When he returned to their room Jackson was laying on his stomach on the verge of tears, eyes fixed on a wet spot where he had been sitting before.

“I’m sorry.” Jackson buried his face into his arms. “I can’t make it stop.” That wouldn't do.

“You don’t have to make it stop.” Jaebum dropped his towel to lay down next to him. Over the curve of his bicep Jackson looked up with watery eyes. “This is natural for you body. It means you’re healthy and, I hope, happy.” Carding a hand through the brown hair Jaebum kissed his forehead. “Besides,” dropping his voice lower Jaebum held his gaze. “How can I be upset when you smell so good?"

“Yeah?” A small blush crawled across Jackson’s cheeks even as his confidence started to come back. “You’re not mad?”

“No baby.” Pressing himself against Jackson’s side Jaebum kiss the bare shoulder. “I’m not mad and no one else is either.” Trailing his fingers down the curved spine Jaebum watched goosebumps rise up, smiling as a small whine came from his lover’s throat. “Can daddy play with you baby?” 

Jackson’s face flared pink again. “Yes.” Slipping a hand beneath the waistband of Jackson’s ruined shorts Jaebum groaned at how wet Jackson already was. Even the slight brush of his fingers against Jackson’s hole made his lover leak out more. “Please daddy.” Jackson’s ass arched up more to chase the feeling of his fingers.

“Like this?” Pressing two fingers to Jackson's hole Jaebum massaged the ring of muscle. "Tell me how that feels baby."

"Its," Jackson bit back a whine. "It's not enough daddy." Nuzzling his face into Jackson's shoulder Jaebum slipped a finger in. "More."

"Greedy." Jaebum chuckled even as he slid a second finger in with the first to lazily fuck them in and out. "Is this what had my baby boy so wet today in practice? Did you think about me fucking that pretty hole of yours?" Burying his face into the pillow Jackson whimpered a small _yes_. "Got yourself all worked up because you wanted your daddy's knot?"

" _Yes_." The word was dripping in desperation. The room was quickly filling with Jackson's scent laced heavily with pheromones. Everything about his lover was crying out for him to claim. "Daddy I need you're knot." Already Jackson had gotten a knee under himself to give Jaebum better access. "Daddy i need it."

Shifting to his knees Jaebum pulled the wet shorts off to throw them onto the floor. Guiding Jackson fully onto his knees Jaebum noted they would have to invest in a mattress pad with how much slick Jackson produced. He would rather wake up sticky and smelling like his mate than have Jackson wear a glorified diaper. In fact, he _wanted_ to wake up like that. Mark had already made fun of him for being a deviant but there was nothing better than having Jackson's scent soaked into his skin.

Unable to help himself Jaebum shuffled down to spread Jackson’s ass open, a low pleased growl rumbling up from his chest. His baby was already trembling, skin shiny with slick and the scent of it hitting Jaebum’s senses like a brick. The small whimper of _please_ was followed by a thick stream of slick dripping out down from his hole to his balls like molasses nearly made Jaebum’s eyes roll up. His baby needed his knot, but first he needed to get a taste.

The last time Jaebum had gotten to taste his lover’s slick was when Jackson was in heat. Most of the time Jackson was running to the bathroom, even in the middle of the night, to wash away the sweet smelling liquid. “ _Jackson_.” Jaebum dragged the flat of his tongue up the same path the slick had just taken.

“Oh my god.” The crack in Jackson’s voice curled in Jaebum’s chest. “D- _ah_ -ddy.” Jaebum closed his eyes running his tongue over Jackson’s hole again. Jaebum pulled back long enough to kiss the base of Jackson’s spine before sliding two fingers in followed by his tongue.

Groaning lowly Jaebum fucked his tongue in and out where his fingers held Jackson open making his lover nearly collapse. “Jesus fuck Jaebum _please_.” 

Jaebum debated keeping Jackson where he was, ass up and begging but his own body was screaming to be in his mate.

Lover.

Jaebum had to keep telling himself to not use the M-word. They hadn’t even had the mate talk yet. Jaebum wanted to be Jackson’s mate, he wanted to be Jackson’s everything, but it was still too soon to even start courting the Chinese man. They needed to wait at least a month until Jackson’s heat had passed before they could start. Already Jinyoung was all over his ass about Jackson sharing a room but neither he or Jackson were willing to be separated again. Jaebum willingly listened to each and every one of Jinyoung’s rants about propriety and ethics knowing that his lover would be waiting for him in _their_ bed every night.

“Shhh.” Jaebum kissed along the sweat slicked spine trying to keep a groan back when Jackson’s knees slipped apart to widen his stance. Jackson had always been responsive to touch. “Shhh baby. Daddy is going to take care of you.”

Since Jackson’s heat they hadn’t done anything sexually, the younger’s body had been too worn out from it to even be able to get aroused despite the buckets of slick he produced. But now with Jackson on his knees, ass leaking and begging to be fucked Jaebum had to stop himself from just mindlessly ramming his dick in.

Gathering some of the slick sliding down Jackson’s ass onto his hand Jaebum stroked himself a few times to spread it on his dick. It felt like a claim in itself. Jaebum teased Jackson with the tip of his dick, starting first at his perineum just behind his sac and working his way up to circle his hole while the younger alternated between whines and annoyed huffs.

“Daddy?” Jackson’s voice was breathy, a little nervous. Gently caressing the strong thighs Jaebum waited for Jackson to continue. “Will...will you fuck me hard?”

“Do you want me to?” Jaebum bent down to kiss Jackson’s spine and shoulders more. “What does my baby need? Tell me how to make you feel good Jackson.” Jaebum circled a hand around to place it over Jackson’s quick beating heart. “I’ll give you anything you want baby. You just have to ask.” 

Jackson was silent for a few moments. Then, quietly Jaebum got his answer. “I want it hard daddy.” Jackson grabbed his wrist to place Jaebum’s hand in his hair. “I want you to fuck me hard.” Jaebum had to bite his lip to retain some semblance of self. He wondered if Mark or Jinyoung ever had this same level of struggle with their partners. “Will you do that for me daddy?”

“Yes.” Grabbing Jackson’s hip with his free hand and gripping the brown locks with the other Jaebum remembered nearly too late. “If you need me to stop say Stop or Red okay?” Jackson nodded. “Words baby.”

“Say red or stop.” Jackson parroted back. Jaebum would need to keep an eye just in case but he needed Jackson to know he always had a way out no matter what they were doing. That was yet another conversation they would need to have on another day. For now he could pull Jackson’s hair and fuck his ass a little rougher than would usually be considered polite and save the real stuff for later.

The sudden image of his hand around Jackson’s throat was nearly powerful enough to make him cum. There were a thousand things he wanted to do with his baby boy and they would get to them. One by one, for as long as Jackson was willing.

Jaebum sighed softly as he began to slide into Jackson's ass. The feeling of slick displacing around his dick dragged small groans from the both of them until his hips came to rest against the curve of his ass. Even though Jackson asked for rough Jaebum waited, thumbs digging in gently to his lower back to relax the muscles. After a few moments the tension bled from Jackson’s shoulders, a small contented hum letting Jaebum know he could move again.

"Fuck, Jacks." Pulling out a bit Jaebum snapped his hips forwards, the wet smack made his dick throb. He felt like he could drown in his lover. "Oh my god." Jaebum repeated the motion a few times taking in the little noises coming from Jackson.

"Daddy." Jackson's voice was a whimper. Even without seeing Jackson’s face he could hear the pout. "Daddy you promised." Jabeum nearly laughed. Promise wasn't the word he'd used but he did say whatever Jackson wanted he'd get.

Gripping the brown hair tight Jaebum asked, "How do you let me know if it's too much?"

"Stop or Red." Jackson's fingers gripped white knuckled in the blankets around them. "Daddy please."

"Good boy." Jaebum snapped his hips a few times. "My handsome puppy did so good at practice today." He jerked Jackson's head up a bit by the hair. "My good boy danced so well even when you were trying not to show how uncomfortable you were." Pushing Jackson's face back into the sheet Jaebum began to fuck him in earnest.

The sounds of their bodies smacking together was almost as pleasurable as hearing Jackson. His lover moaned and whimpered, hips always twisting to get the best angle. Holding Jackson's hips with both hands to keep him up Jaebum drove into his lover until Jackson's knees gave out. The hoarse cries, near screams and Jackson clawing at the bedding only made Jaebum go faster.

"Daddy i'm gonna cum." Jackson gasped out between hitched breaths. "Daddy cum. I'm. Cum. Please."

"No." Jaebum jerked himself out making Jackson wail a broken _no_. Flipping Jackson into his back Jaebum looked over his lover. The rapper was red faced, tears streaming down while his dick lay flushed and almost purple against his stomach. 

The urge to choke him out was strong. Stronger still when Jackson noticed that his gaze was lingering on his neck. "You can." Jackson lifted his chin in submission. "It's okay."

"Later." Jaebum ducked down to kiss the long stretch of skin. "We have time." Reaching between them Jaebum guided himself back in, groaning low into Jackson's ear. "Moan for me baby. I want to hear you.” Nails sank into his shoulders as Jackson whined. “Louder.” 

“ _AHH_!” Jaebum sucked at Jackson’s scent gland. “ _Jaebum_.” His name was nearly as euphoric as Jackson calling him Daddy.

“That’s it baby.” Hooking one of Jackson’s legs over his elbow Jaebum ground down to get as deep as their bodie would allow. It never seemed enough.

Pressing their bodies close together Jaebum rocked into his lover over and over and over again until Jackson sobbed out his name. He kept going as Jackson came, his ass spurting out more slick like he had done during his heat. Jaebum knew he shouldn’t, even with the birth control it was risky but when he tried to pull out Jackson locked his legs around his hips and dug his nails into Jaebum’s shoulders begging for his knot.

“Daddy I want your knot.” Jackson whined wiggling his hips making Jaebum gasp. “Wasn’t I good?” Jaebum nodded, eyes rolled up in his head from how Jackson was moving against him. “Knot your baby.”

“ _Jackson_.” Jaebum held Jackson’s hips as he slammed into him twice and then came, his knot locking them together as he groaned. Under him Jackson arched up, his dick giving a small twitch before leaking out a small bit of cum. 

Careful not to crush the rapper, Jaebum half collapsed onto him. At some point he would need to get them a towel to clean up. Maybe see if Mark and Yugyeom still had a stash of morning after pills for when Yugyeom baited Mark into knotting him. It hadn’t occurred to Jaebum to pick any up before now but it would be good to have the option.

“Can I court you?” Jaebum mumbled into Jackson’s neck sleepily.

“You could just claim me.” Jackson snorted, strong fingers carding through Jaebum’s sweaty hair. “I’ve been in love with you since I was sixteen.”

“Nope.” Jaebum snuggled deeper into Jackson’s neck. “I wanna take you on cheesy dates and find out of date poetry to read you that borders on insulting. Maybe hold your hand.” Jackson laughed kissing the top of his head. “Please?”

“Yeah, okay.” Jaebum hummed happily high in his throat. “But only because you insist on it. _I’m_ just going to tell everyone I’m yours anyway.” Shifting his hips a little bit Jaebum managed to wiggle himself out of Jackson’s ass. “You’re gonna need swim trunks to sleep next to me if I keep this up.” Jackson mumbled looking at the puddle surrounding him.

“Just a thicker mattress pad.” Jaebum kissed Jackson softly before climbing off on shaky legs to pick up the towel he dropped earlier. “I don’t mind sleeping naked if you don’t. Less laundry.”

Looking up with a frown Jackson nearly glared. “You can’t be serious?”

“Why,” Jaebum kissed him again. “would I ever feel ashamed of smelling like my mate?” Jaebum kissed Jackson a third time as tears gathered along the dark lashes. “I love you.” Jaebum pushed Jackson back down onto the bed to kiss him deeper, towel forgotten. 

They could do clean up later.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/
> 
> hey kids we got a twitter:  
> S - https://twitter.com/hardstansonly  
> K - https://twitter.com/BChannies


End file.
